Rocoto
}} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = rocoto |handlingname = ROCOTO |textlabelname = ROCOTO |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Obey '''Rocoto' is a four-door mid-size luxury crossover SUV featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Rocoto is a luxury crossover SUV which inherits the role previously slotted by the Rebla from Grand Theft Auto IV (as the Rebla is absent in GTA V). The car's design appears to be inspired by the German styling of both the first and second generation of the , with a size similar to the and . The headlights and tail lights are found from those of a , but the number of tail lights on the car seem to draw inspiration from the . Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Rocoto is a good alternative to the more popular SUVs in the game, the Dubsta and the Baller (second generation). It has a great balance between off-road and on-road performance. Like its real life counterparts, it has a powerful engine with high-speed transmission, it also features an AWD layout, which maximizes the potential for the vehicles terrain visits. Compared to similar SUVs, such as the Baller, the ride is stiffer hence more responsive and can reach a higher top speed. On the other hand, acceleration is somewhat average and its braking is among the worst in its class. If you are looking for a sporty and uncommon SUV, this is a great option. On the downside, the ability to resist damage is poor, as after a few hard-on collisions, it's somewhat common for one of the front wheels to camber and jam into the fenders. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Rocoto-GTAV-Front.png|'Rocoto' in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Rocoto-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Rocoto on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Rocoto-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Rocoto on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants Saeeda Kadam A dark red Rocoto can be found in the random event Car Robbery 2, where it is stolen and the player has the option to retrieve it to its owner. It features an array of cosmetic and performance modifications. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Random-event-rocoto-front-gtav.png|Saeeda Kadam's Rocoto from Random Events.(Rear quarter view). Notable owners *Saeeda Kadam Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought for $85,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *One may occasionally spawns in traffic in front of Michael's house, when loading up the game as Michael De Santa. *Commonly spawns around Vinewood, Vinewood Hills, Rockford Hills, Richman, and Del Perro in northern Los Santos. * Can be obtained from the Car Theft random event near Los Santos International Airport. The player can simply take it instead of returning it to its owner. **Can be also obtained if the player decides to bring it to Saeeda. Then, after finishing the short cutscene, shoot at her to take the car. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Rocoto sells for $8,500 at Los Santos Customs. Trivia General *"Rocoto" is a type of pepper, parodying the Cayenne which is also named after a type of pepper. **The Serrano and Habanero are two other SUVs in the game also named after peppers. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The default radio stations of the Rocoto are: FlyLo FM and Soulwax FM. Bugs/Glitches *There was a glitch where no matter what tint the rear window is, it won't be there if the player looks from the inside. **This was fixed as part of the Lowriders: Custom Classics update for the enhanced version. Navigation }} de:Rocoto (V) es:Rocoto Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Obey Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:SUVs Vehicle Class